Me? A Mary Sue? Yeah right!
by 13thShadowKnight
Summary: If I were a Mary Sue... NOT POSSIBLE! TOO MANY FLAWS! so this is a story about me getting bored and going to the Naruto World and annoying every Naruto character I feel like annoying. What kind of chaos will ensue? A pink haired Uchiha of course! r
1. Operation: Time to Dye Uchiha!

13sk: hey, i just decided randomly to start this b/c i dunno why.

kelse: yeah. she doesn't own Naruto

* * *

If I was a Mary Sue... I would look like- 

WARNING: This story is not possible because the authoress has too many flaws.

13sk (in the background): HEY!

The warning dude: This is why she will tell a story sbout her annoying any Naruto charater she wants.

WARNING: may lead to many deaths of the authoress...

13sk (in the background): THAT IS _SOOOO_ NOT FUNNY!

the warning dude: now on with the _real _story.

* * *

Ace sat there. 

She was bored.

A random portal appeared outta nowhere and she was transported to the Naruto world.

In Konoha...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-OW!" Ace landed hard on the compact and potable dirt. (A/N: donnot ask why I said that)"RUN! IT'S ACE!" The villagers ran away screaming and she just sat there.

Why?

Because she was bored.

She got up and started heading toward the center of the village, for no apparent reason. Then an idea popped into her head. (A/N: ooooooh... aaaaaaaaah... that's rare...) She took out a notebook and a sharpie from the backpack she was wearing. On the cover, she wrote 'For Every Action, There is an Equal and Opposite Reaction...'

Then underneath she wrote 'Annoying the Naruto Characters. What Will There Reaction Be?'

She took out a pencil to be prepared and then headed off on her journey of annoyance and pet peeves. She saw Sasuke. _This is gunna be good... _She skipped, YES SKIPPED, to her destination.

"HELLO SASUKE! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He turned around and glared. She tried to glare, but she just couldn't stop smiling. (A/N: behold my many flaws) "So, Sasuke, how are you doing?"

He kept glaring.

"Okay then. So, how are you and Sakura doing?" His face started getting red. "HAHA! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! IKNEW IT!" She wrote down everything that happened. Then another question. "How's your brother doing?"

Wrong question.

He turned and glared again. "My _brother _is doing perfectly fine. I, on the other hand, am trying to train. Why don't you go bug Naruto or someone else."

"Okay! I'l go tell Sakura that you like her." He started chasing Ace around the village.

Later That Night...

_'The subject has completely lost it. I must try another of my techniques. Operation: Tim to Dye is underway.'_

She looked up from her notebook and saw that every light in the subjects house was off.

_'Step one: break in'_

She stood up from the bush she was hiding in and tried the front door.

It was unlocked.

She casually let herself in.

_'Step one Status: Complete; subjects house was unlocked_

_Step two: find shampoo' _

Ace stopped and looked around. There it was. The bathroom. She quietly walked to her destination, hearing the snoring from the other room.

_'Step two Status: Complete; subjects shampoo is on the shelf in the shower_

_Step three: dump dye into shampoo'_

She cautiosly pulled the lid off,dumped the shampoo out,and poured the pink hair dye in. She smirked.

_'Step three Status: Complete; subject is still unsuspecting_

_Step four: Let's Get outta here!'_

She ran to the door, quietly shut it behind her. She took the notebook out again.

_'Step four Status: Complete; I'm getting outta this one alive_

_Mission Complete. Now all I have to do is wait until he figures it out in the morning. I will observe and record the subjects horror- I mean, reaction.'_

Ace put the note book back and sat in a tree, next to the window that was in his dining room. She figured he wouldn't notice until then.

Next Morning...

Ace got out her video camera to record the subjects reaction. Plus, it would be great black mail later. The sweet scent of revenge was in the air. She snuck up next to the window. She heard him start to come down the stairs, camera ready.

_'OMIGOD! THIS IS SO SUSPENSEFUL! Woah, calm down. Okay, just as I suspected, the subject hasn't noticed. Wait... the subject is looking in horror in the spoon. He saw his reflection. I thought vampires didn't have a reflection (I don't think he's a vampire, i just felt like saying that) He's finally noticed his pink hair.'_

"ACE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" She was still recording his every pink-haired move.

_'I better get going, the subject is looking pretty mad. Well, he had his fair share of torture. Now all I have to do is escape the rabid fangirls who are gunna kill me when they figure out their _precious Sasuke' s_ hair has been _hurt_. Gotta go.'_

Ace stood up and started running. She ran to the outskirts of Konoha and stopped there for a break. She slid down the tree, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She was exhausted. If those fangirls caught up with her, she'd have to let out her 'Inner Ace' and she really hoped they would get the message and back off, but then again, it would be great if they didn't listen to her because then they would all die! Finally!

Later That Day...

"Ace! Ace! Wake up stupid!" Someone was shaking her. Apparently she had falled asleep. Who was the bastard who woke her up? Naruto of course.

* * *

13sk: should i continue it? what do i need to change? is it good or bad? i need help with Halloween Fright and I won't be able to update as often on the other stories

kelse: r&r!


	2. Operation: Bye Bye Ramen!

13SK: you have no idea how bored i am.

kelse: just go on with the stupid story!

13sk: whatever...i dun own Naruto..

* * *

She stared at him. _My next subject shall be...NARUTO!_ Ace smiled. "Why hello Naruto...How are you doing?" 

"I'm doing fine but if you son't start running, you'll be dead!"

"And I care, why?"

"YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

"...And I care, why?"

"Justcome on! Those fangirls are gunna kill you."

"...And I care-"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE!"

"...Whatever..." He grabbed her arm and started running. They stopped at...(insert ramen stand here.) (A/N: CAN SOME FREAKIN TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THE NAME IS!) Well, yeah. They ate, and ate, and ate, and ate. And ate. Well, after about an hour, they were done. Naruto was too busy talking to notice that Ace had snuck out. _Sorry Naruto, but you're payin for this. I still have to thank you for rescuing me. Oh well, it's your problem. _She laughed quietly to herself when she heard the voice of the manager yelling at Naruto.

She took out her Black Bingo Book and added checked the Uchiha off. _One down, many to go. Next up, NARUTO! _Naruto had left the stand in search of Ace, to murder her for sure. Being the pyro that she is, shewaited til night and devised some way for fire to fit into her plan.

_'Naruto is gone from the Ramen stand, and everyone is sleeping I hope. Time to put Operation: Bye Bye Ramen into play._

_Step one: Set up gasoline.' _She put up her reaction book which is different than her bingo book away and got out the gasoline. Spreading it throuhout the store and around it, she grabbed the money before getting rid of the rest of the gas.

_'Step one: Complete; I even scored some money!_

_Step two: Start fire without anyone noticing until it's all burned down. This may be harder then I thought.'_

She lit a match and dropped it inside the stand. It didn't cause that much of an explosion, and didn't make a lot of noise.

_'Step two complete. Thatwas way too easy something may happen so I'd better hurry up. _

_Step three: RUN! GET RID OF EVIDENCE!'_ Ace through all the possible evidence into the fire, and ran.

_'All that's left to do is to record and observe the subjects reactions. Some one's gunna die.' _She slept in a nearby tree, watching the fire until it went out.

The Next Morning...

She got up early, she knew Naruto would be there for breakfast. Ace took out her camera and waited. Not much waiting later, the hyper blonde we all know and love came skipping around the corner to his favorite stand. She recorded everything. The look of surprise, then horror, then anger, them sadness. She felt really bad for him, but she needed to do research. Then, as if on cue, the pink haired Uchiha walked past. Naruto's sadness turned back to anger. "SASUKE! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!"

"No, stupid, I didn't."

"YES YOU DID! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ME WHO DYED YOUR HAIR!"

"No, I know it was Ace. Have you seen her lately?" Then she saw the look of realization and jumped away at the sound of "ACE! I'M GUNNA MURDER YOU!"

"Then I guess that means I did a job well done. Sorry Naruto. It's all for research."

_'Mission: Bye Bye Ramen, Complete. Now who shall my next victim be?' _Shenoticed a certain pink haired girl that filled her with dread.

_'Next Mission: Suicidal Sakura. Planning is under way...'_

_

* * *

_13sk: so? wanna know what happens 

kelse: no

13sk: too bad! r&r people!


End file.
